Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of chemical ordnance containment and transport. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide a chemical ordnance sealing, containing, and transport bag to facilitate the transport of the chemical ordnance in a safe and hygienic manner which reduces or prevents exposures of personnel to chemical agents.
Description of Related Art
Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Operators and first responders face many challenges during leak seal, pack, and transport missions involving unexploded chemical ordnance. In particular, chemical weapons create special concerns for exposure of these personnel to toxins such as Sarin, VX, Mustard Agent, hydrogen cyanide, and the like. While there have been some efforts to provide for the containment and transportation of hazardous ordnance including those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,505 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0080811, there is still a need in the art for an effective solution to this problem.